


dyltgir?

by dekuwhomst



Series: anyway, heres wonderwall [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Yachi Hitoka, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Open Ending, hinata shouyou lizzo stan, kidzbop - Freeform, kind of?, lizzo - Freeform, tagged f/f because yachi is a lesbian, this was meant to be funny but its a teensy bit depressing, very short fic be warned, yachi listens to kidzbop, yachi searches up girls kissing and it has kidzbop consequences (tm ?), yachis search history is monitored so cw for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuwhomst/pseuds/dekuwhomst
Summary: “You’ve- uh, probably not heard of it? It’s by this underground western artist- KidzBop?”-or-hinata revives yachi's long-discarded memories of:-searching up 'girls kissing'-being introduced to k*dzbop-lizzo (the queen herself)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Yachi Madoka
Series: anyway, heres wonderwall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	dyltgir?

**Author's Note:**

> the title shares its name with rio romeo's song!

_“I_ just _took a DNA test, turns out,_

_I’m 100%, that kid, even when I’m cryin’ crazy-”_

“YACHI!!”

Hitoka ripped the earbud from her ear, startled. “Hinata! Hello! Do you need anything?”

Hinata opened his mouth, took a breath, raised his finger, before immediately deflating. “Forgot. Sorry, Yachi! What’re you listening to?”

“Oh.” Hitoka flushed. “You’ve- uh, probably not heard of it? It’s by this underground western artist- KidzBop?”

Hinata stared at her blankly, nose wrinkling slightly. Hitoka felt as though she was being scrutinized under a microscope. Hinata could be surprisingly scary sometimes.

She waved a hand in front of his face. “Hinata? Are you there?”

“What’s it called?” Hinata’s voice was inquisitive, but Hitoka had known him for long enough to recognize an undertone of fear. “The song. What’s its name? I can hear it through the headphones and it sounds kinda familiar, but I don’t think it’s by _KidzBop_?”

“It’s called Truth Hurts? You might’ve heard it on the radio. A lady made a cover of it.”

Hinata shook his head, quivering slightly. “I- I don’t think _Lizzo_ made the cover…”

Hitoka felt her world crash down upon her shoulders.

\----

\---

\--

-

_“Hitoka. “_

_“Mom?”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_Hitoka slammed the laptop closed._

_“Too late, Hitoka. I saw ‘girls kissing’ in your search history.”_

_Hitoka’s face felt as though it would burn to ashes. She stammered out excuses. “It was for my- umh- homework!”_

_“You didn’t tell me about your homework? How irresponsible. Hitoka, this cannot continue. I will be monitoring your screentime from now on.”_

_“No! No!”_

_“Hitoka, you’re five. The internet is a dangerous place. Here.”_

_Madoka Yachi picked up the laptop, tapped a few keys and tilted the laptop so Hitoka could see it. “This will be your music. It’s called KidzBop. It’s music by kids, for kids! You’ll love it!”_

_The women danced._

I’ll settle _, Hitoka thinks._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. um. may have more chapters eventually but i wrote this very quickly and quite frankly cba to write more at the wonderful hour of midnight.


End file.
